Blossom Pays the Price
by Shadowgate
Summary: This takes place after A Very Special Blossom. It's for Stanleythegreat.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom Pays the Price

By Shadowgate

….

She could not believe it. Well she along with everyone else thought this day would never come. She thought of a Metallica Record called Master of Puppets that the professor played for her, Bubbles, and Buttercup a week ago. There was a song on it called The Thing That Should Not Be and now she was facing that thing. What made her feel so bad about it was she knew it was just.

She knew she wasn't some innocent little girl facing something that would be horrifying for anyone but a little girl especially. She knew there was no sympathy and rightfully so. She took a chance and stole those golf clubs and now she would pay for it. She walked with the county jail officers to her jail cell. They took off the handcuffs and she entered as instructed. The county juvenile hall was miles away and this case was going to be handled quickly plus a Powerpuff Girl wasn't in danger being around adult criminals. That fact was why they handled it this way.

Soon after that she was walking through the county jail with handcuffs on wearing a jumpsuit. She sat down and held the sign with her name and jail ID number as instructed. She knew this was the proper procedure but for her to experience it, she never thought she'd see the day. After her mugshots were taken she knew it was time to be fingerprinted. However she had no fingers. What would be done? She was told by the lawmen that they were going to do get handprints from her. She naturally cooperated and they got a child's handprints.

After that she was led back to her cell. When she got back to her cell she calmed down right away. It felt like time out at school. She felt ashamed and a little nervous but she knew this wasn't the end of the world.

When she went to court the next morning she knew she would plead guilty and this plea was 100 percent right. In court the Professor was there and Bubbles and Buttercup were there as well.

The courthouse bailiff read the case against Blossom Utonium and after he read count one of shoplifting both her sisters booed. The bailiff yelled "SILENCE!"

The girls were scolded by the Professor.

When asked to enter her plea Blossom raised her right hand and pled guilty.

The judge said "alright look I know you're a Powerpuff Girl but the law is the law. You're not above it. At the same time I also know that you're very young and young children will make mistakes like anyone. You wanted to give those golf clubs to Professor Utonium as a gift but you stole them in order for that to happen. I have to punish anyone who steals and your punishment is 200 hours of community service. You're free to leave but the community service plan will be with the professor and you must follow and complete it. He'll let you know."

The professor took his girls to school and later that evening when Blossom began her community service picking up trash along a busy street she saw someone. Someone who was picking up trash who was her age and she wondered what this other little girl got in trouble for.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom Pays the Price

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…

When Blossom got home from her first evening of community service she immediately started her homework. After that she ate dinner with her family. She went up to her room where she knelt down and started crying.

Her sisters soon followed after.

Bubbles scolded Blossom "you stole the golf clubs then tried to pin it on Mojo."

Buttercup snarled and said "you made us look terrible in front of dad."

Bubbles stated "the hard hat you wore goes great with your twisted hard head."

Blossom cries more but then both her sisters say "we forgive you."

Blossom smiled and said "I took a chance and it was the wrong chance to take. I didn't think the professor would get arrested and I didn't think that it would get back to me. I was wrong."

Buttercup replied "I hope you've learned a lesson."

Blossom stated that she did but she had another dilemma.

Bubbles said "that would be getting the professor a gift with honest origins."

Blossom said "yes that but look it turns out that not all the other criminals I'm doing community service with our grownups who made dumb choices."

Bubbles asked "oh is there a little boy who doing community service who's your age?"

Buttercup asked "did he get caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar?"

Blossom snapped "no Buttercup and this is no time for jokes."

Blossom went on to say "her name is Bella Delaware and she's doing community service for a curfew violation."

Buttercup said "what's a curfew violation?"

After Blossom explained what curfews laws were she went on to explain who the girl was and why she ended up breaking curfew. The girl was caught overnight running away from home. She said that a step parent was cruel to her and that's why she ran away.

Blossom started crying again.

Bubbles and Buttercup could see this was very serious. Bubbles hugged Blossom tight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom Pays the Price

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

….

The next day during school Blossom explained what happened.

 **FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST EVENING OF COMMUNITY SERVICE**

Blossom said "hello I'm doing community service for shoplifting. What are you doing community service for?"

The little girl turned and said "well now I've seen it all. A powerpuff girl gone badly. The world is an evil land of trash."

Blossom was shocked.

"I admit I took a chance and stole. I made a mistake and I'm paying for it. The reason why I wanted to get to know you is because you're a kid my age doing community service. We have something in common."

The little girl later apologized and said her name was Bella Delaware.

She told Blossom that she was doing community service for a curfew violation and explained to her what that meant.

She also explained how five months ago her mom divorced her dad and that her new stepdad was really mean. He made her get rid of her pet kitten she loved. She said that he'd make her do her homework at 6:00 and if she wasn't done by 6:30 he'd beat her.

She told Blossom "if I asked my mom for help with my homework he'd get mad and beat me."

"That's horrible!" Blossom exclaimed

Blossom and Bella soon became friends. Blossom found out where Bella lived and vice versa. Neither of them would be able to visit each other while they were doing their mandatory community service.

 **FLASHBACK TO PRESENT MORNING PRESCHOOL**

Blossom said "I will continue to get more information from her. This poor girl is in trouble."

Bubbles asked "why is the girl's mother allowing her stepdad to treat her that way?"

Buttercup answered "sometimes a love for a man can make you blind to what's right and wrong. Remember when I fell in love with Ace of the Gangreen Gang?"

Blossom and Bubbles say "ohm."

Bubbles commented "you snapped out of it in the end and maybe this little girl's mother will also."

Blossom said "well I hope so soon. After this community service is over I'll be making some moves let me tell you. Again I'll have more information for you two today after school."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom Pays the Price

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

MEETING WITH THE PROFESSOR

A few days into her community service Blossom and her sister sat down with the professor. They'd just finished dinner and a meeting about the situation was underway.

"I've met Bella's mother. Her name is Tina Delaware. She drops her off and picks her up from community service" Blossom said.

The professor asked "is her mother aware that Bella has told you about her stepfather's abuse? I hope not because we can't let anyone know what Bella has told you until she finishes her community service."

Blossom told her dad that she kept the horrible news a secret. However she went on to inform him that a month ago her teacher and classmates all saw bruises all over her. "The teacher and the students all signed a report saying what they saw but when the court case came up the bruises were gone. Plus her mother testified that her father didn't hit her at all and the teacher was lying and forced her classmates to lie also."

Bubbles chimed in and said "I saw a video of a boy in India who was beaten by a mob for stealing a bicycle."

Buttercup added "forget that video we have to worry about Bella now."

Blossom added "she could be getting beaten right now."

Blossom struggles to hold back tears and says "why didn't the court lock up her stepdad?"

Professor Utonium said "when a court case is thrown out due to a lack of evidence it means the prosecutor couldn't prove guilt beyond a reasonable doubt. In cases where there's a lack of evidence the defendant could be guilty or innocent."

Professor Utonium goes on to say "seriously I doubt a teacher along with the girl's classmates would all get together and make up a story that Bella was being abused by her stepdad. That's hard to believe."

Buttercup yelled "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO BELIEVE!"

Professor Utonium said "I certainly agree with you there Buttercup. Unfortunately the case was dismissed. We have court hearings and trials to make sure that innocent people don't get locked up. Sadly sometimes a few guilty people go free." 

Buttercup commented "I'd love to make my case on her stepdad's face."

Blossom said "me as well. Furthermore why do we have curfew laws anyhow? They're so discriminatory."

Professor Utonium said "the intent is to keep kids out of trouble. In Bella's case she was running away from trouble. She was running in the night trying to get to a relative's house and she suffered."

Blossom said "I'm so exhausted. This community service is draining me and I'm a powerpuff girl with the strength to lift five tons."

The professor explained "you're doing this community service as a punishment which is emotionally draining and the stress is wearing you down. Furthermore you met a friend with a real problem which is child abuse. That's very hard for an adult to handle and especially hard for another child to take."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom Pays the Price

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

….

The next afternoon after school Blossom and Bella were free after school as their community service was finished. However Blossom and her two sisters weren't finished with a certain deed.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles flew down as they saw Bella getting off a school bus.

They swooped down.

Blossom said "hey Bella meet my two sisters Buttercup and Bubbles. You told me your mom's name is Tina Delaware but what's your stepdad's name?"

Bella answered "his name is Terry Biller. He's mean."

Buttercup said "let us walk you home."

They didn't have to go far. Bella's house was just five houses down from her boss stop. Bella told the Powerpuff Girls that both her parents had the day off from work. Buttercup was pleased because all three of the girls wanted to have a word with Bella's parents.

They walked up to the driveway.

Terry and Tina both came outside.

Terry said "well I see your friend Blossom is here. You did community service with my daughter and I don't want my daughter hanging out with you."

Buttercup yelled "you better quit abusing your step daughter or you'll be the one hanging."

Terry Biller said "well I can see the Powerpuff Girls have turned evil. You three have no right to come on to my property. Get out!"

Blossom said "Bella's my friend and I'm not going to let her suffer at your hands."

Tina snapped "young lady we'll decide who Bella's friends are and we don't like the idea of curfew violations or shoplifting."

Buttercup said "oh but child abuse is okay?"

Before the Powerpuff Girls realized it the Gangreen Gang was behind them and Ace yelled "GO BUTTERCUP! CURFEW VIOLATIONS SHOULD BE LEGAL!"

Terry said "oh now the Gangreen Gang is on your side. You three are disgusting brats and you get off the property before I call the police."

Blossom said "go ahead the police will take our side over you."

Tina slapped Blossom and said "ENOUGH YOUNG LADY!"

Blossom punched her out cold.

Ace said "hey Blossom was hit first and there are a dozen witnesses."

Terry yelled "YOU SCUMBAGS!"

Buttercup yelled "YOU'RE THE SCUMBAG!"

Buttercup knocked out Terry. Ace called the police and the police took the Powerpuff Girl's side over Bella's parents.

Bella was adopted by her aunt and uncle and as for Bella's stepdad and her mother, they went to jail for assault and the child abuse charge was refiled. Bella's mother admitted the charges were true.

THE END


End file.
